My Dominant Husband Outtake
by cullen818
Summary: This is the outtake for ch 24 in BPOV for Love Will Keep Us There. You must read Fate Has Brought Us Here and Love Will Keep Us There for this to make any sense. This chapter will spoil the plot if you plan to read those stories. Team Jasper!One Shot!


*****This is the outtake for chapter 24 of Love Will Keep Us There.**

*****If you haven't read Fate Has Brought Us Here or Love Will Keep Us There then this chapter will make absolutely no sense and will spoil the plot if you do plan to read those two stories.**

*****To my readers … as promised here is BPOV! I added some dialogue so that it was a little different but it doesn't take away from our original story.**

**BPOV**

He was just standing in the doorway staring at me; he was making me a bit nervous and I was sure he felt that. He looked like a predator and I his prey. The funny thing was I would do anything he wanted; all he had to do was ask. He was my husband and I loved him. I wanted to explain to him what he saw on the porch earlier but I wasn't sure how to broach that subject without making him any angrier. Actually I needed to do it soon because I was beginning to feel his arousal and I wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing.

"Jasper, I…" He immediately cut me off before I could get the explanation out.

"Shh…" He walked over to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. His scent was driving me crazy and I knew I would need more contact. "Were you going to try and explain what was going on between you and Edward on the porch?" He asked as he seductively ran his tongue along my bottom lip.

With him this close I couldn't form a coherent sentence but then I remembered that I needed to tell him that I wouldn't be spending anymore time alone with Edward. I was anxious but I wanted to get the words out.

"I sincerely hope the two of you won't be making that a habit every time my back is turned." He nipped hard at my lip and if I could bleed I'm sure I would have.

"Jasper, it wasn't like that. Cullen was kicking and Edward wanted to feel so I…"

"Shh…I think that I would like to have the floor now." He said as he slipped the strap of my shirt down and began placing soft kisses on my shoulder. The coolness of his breath caused goose bumps to form on my arms and back. "Bella, I didn't like what I saw today; Edward's hands all over your stomach and him gazing into your eyes. Feeling how much he wanted you; how much he loves you. Do you know what that looked like to me?" He was speaking in his normal tone but I could feel the meaning behind his words. He wasn't pleased with me and he was going to let me know it.

"I didn't…" Again he stopped me before I could explain.

He placed two fingers over my lips and shook his head. "No, I'm speaking now." He removed his fingers and replaced them with his stone cold lips. At first I was confused. I thought he wanted to yell at me but then I could feel his desire building. I was no longer afraid; in fact, I felt the sudden urge to rip his clothes off. I searched his eyes looking for some sign of what he might want from me, but they appeared vacant as if he had checked out.

"From now on no one touches you but me." I didn't want anyone else to touch me, not like this. He trailed his fingers down my other shoulder and slipped that strap down too causing my shirt to drop around my waist. I could feel his pleasure as he stared at my bare breasts. He licked his lips as if he might taste. He leaned against my ear and whispered, "You are mine, do you understand that?"

Of course I understood that; I only wanted to be his. I wanted to answer but I was afraid he would cut me off again. He seemed to be calling the shots now.

His actions were rougher now and I wasn't sure if I should put a stop to this. He grabbed my upper arms and pulled me toward him as he attacked my mouth. He thrust his tongue deep into my mouth as he grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me closer to his face. I could feel how in control he was and I knew he wasn't going to stop at this kiss nor did I want him to. He pulled his shirt off and pressed his rock hard chest into my erect nipples. I could feel every ridge of that perfectly sculpted torso. He shuddered at our contact.

"Who do you belong to?" He mumbled into my mouth as he increased the pressure on my arms. He pulled me closer but it wasn't enough.

"You." I said breathlessly. He had to know how true that was, but even after I said it I could still feel his uncertainty. I could also feel his aggression and I was afraid of how he might want to release that.

He slid his hands down either side of my body and pushed up my skirt. My nerves were getting the better of me. I wanted him as much as he wanted me, but how far would he take this? Was he angry enough at what Edward had took from me to actually take it out on me? What if I asked him to stop and he refused? Could we come back from that?

"Maybe we shouldn't." I said before I really thought it through. He kissed my neck lingering at the spot where he had made me his. That action was not lost on me. He was staking his claim and showing me that he was no longer going to approve of my relationship with Edward. He was at his breaking point. I took in a deep breath as he ran his tongue over my vein and I thought he was considering sinking his teeth into me once again. The venom would hurt but I would endure it for him if that was what he wanted.

"You don't want to?" He reached down and slid his palm over my soaking wet panties. I felt his satisfaction as he called me out. "Your body betrays you Bella; you are much too wet to tell me otherwise." He pushed his fingers into the thin lace of my panties. I let a small moan escape my lips. I tried to regain my composure.

"It's just that you are so angry that maybe this isn't the best idea for us to make love." As much as I wanted to explore this side of Jasper further now might not have been the right time for it.

"Angry sex can sometimes be the best kind." He smiled as he thrust his fingers deeper. "Oh, darlin' there is still so much I need to teach you." There was still so much I wanted to learn from him. I knew the places he had already taken my body and if there were more I wanted him to show me.

The next thing I heard was the tear of my panties. My eyes widened in shock. "We won't need these." He said as he tossed them aside. He slid his hand up my thigh and over my exposed core; he ran his finger up and down my slit. I shivered at his touch and collapsed against his chest. I was no longer afraid and thought I would just about explode from his actions. He rubbed harder as he found my clit. "Oh, Jasper… I want you."

"Who does this belong to?" He asked as he cupped my dripping heat and pulled my bottom lip with his teeth. I couldn't focus as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. He pushed two fingers deep within me as he pumped in and out. "Answer me, Bella." He demanded.

"You…only you." I somehow managed to get the words out. His fingers were no longer enough.

"Good girl. Everything about you belongs to me." He pressed his erection into my hip causing me to moan out statements that I had no control over.

"Oh, god, Jasper I need you… now." I grinded my body against his.

I felt his frantic need for me. His hands were moving up and down by body at a hurried pace as he licked and sucked on my nipples. I felt his urgency. He quickly glanced around the room and I wondered what he was looking for. All of a sudden we were on the other side of the room in front of the chair. Jasper forced me to my knees and bent me over the arm. This position meant that he wanted to go deep and be totally in control.

I jumped as he ran his hand down my back. He wasn't hurting me but his actions were extremely domineering. He leaned down close to me and I could feel his cool breath on my neck. He trailed his fingers up over my shoulder and down to my breast gently caressing my nipple. His touch was feather soft and I craved for more as he pushed his hard member against my backside. I couldn't stand this game any longer. I wanted him inside of me now and he knew it.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" He hissed.

"Yes." I moaned. I wished he would do it already.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to feel me move inside of you?" He continued to grind into my backside as he cupped and squeezed my breasts. I pushed back against him. "Do you like this?" He asked as he slipped his hand down between my legs and circled my eager sex with his fingertips. I was dripping all over his fingers and I could feel how aroused he was becoming just from my scent.

"Oh, Bella I want to taste you right now." He hummed into the side of my neck and the vibrations sent shockwaves to my lower region. "But, I can't waste anymore time. I need to bury my cock deep inside of you."

"Jasper…" I moaned. What was he waiting for?

"What? Tell me what you want." He paused for a moment letting his words sink in. He stood up and undid his pants as I heard them and his boxer briefs fall to the floor. He quickly kneeled back down behind me and rubbed himself against my backside. "Do you want it, Bella?"

"Yes, Jasper I only want you." I cried out. "Please…" I didn't know how much more I could take. He had me so consumed by him that I couldn't think about anything else.

"Will you start acting that way?" He asked as he continued to tease me. I was trembling in his arms. "You're my wife." He thrust his fingers inside of my wet heat reminding me again just how desperate I was for him. "And you need to start acting like it." Of course I would. I would do anything he wanted in this moment.

"I'm yours. I'll do whatever you want." I pushed myself against him again revealing my need for him to fill me.

He forcefully grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head toward him. He whispered in my ear. "I want you to stop letting him touch you. Can you do than that?"

How could I ever let anyone else ever touch me after he had ignited these feelings from within me? I would be his forever.

"Yes." I moaned and then finally he gave me what I wanted.

He thrust himself deep inside of my hot, throbbing sheath and I screamed his name at the contact, but then he slowly pulled all the way out. He was torturing me to the point that it hurt.

"No, don't stop." I begged. "I need you to take me."

"Who do you belong to?" He asked again.

"You… mind, body and soul." I somehow managed to scream out.

He pushed back in and found an excruciatingly slow rhythm that was almost as bad as him pulling all the way out. I became frustrated at the thought that he might not bring me to my release. "And who is the only one that can touch you?"

I was so focused on him slowly moving inside of me that I didn't answer. As slow as he was moving his thrusts were still so deep that he was hitting places that I didn't even knew existed. "Bella?" He reminded me. "I asked you a question."

"Please Jasper … I need you." I pushed back against him in aggravation.

"Then tell me what I want to hear." He stayed inside of me but would no longer move. It was if I was teetering on the verge of pleasure and pain. If he moved I knew I could possibly have the best orgasm of my existence so far, but if he stopped and pulled out I would die from his absence. I don't think that I have ever wanted this man more than I did in this second.

"You! Please…" I wanted him in every sense of the word but now I just needed him to make me forget my name.

He picked up the pace and began pounding into me and I could feel how pleased he was with himself. I screamed his name over and over again. And continued to tell him I wanted it harder and faster. Obviously I wasn't above begging.

"Oh, Bella… you're so fucking tight." I always felt a certain sense of pride every time he told me how tight I was. My orgasm shot through my body faster than it ever had before. "Let go, Bella… I'm the only one that can make you feel this way." He reached around my hips and into my entrance and started rubbing me with vampire speed. God bless him! He certainly made up for teasing me a few minutes ago.

"Jasper, baby, I'm going to cum … oh… right now!"

He wrapped his arms around me so that I wouldn't collapse at his feet as he continued to thrust deep within me. I swear each time I thought he couldn't reach any further he managed to surprise me.

"Jasper, I love you." I needed him to know that.

He didn't have time to respond as he was overcome by his own pleasure. "Oh… god, I'm going to cum all over you…" With one final thrust he released his cool stream into me and I shuddered at the sensation. He stayed buried deep within me as our breathing returned to normal. He wrapped his arms around my hips and gently rubbed my belly. He leaned into my ear and whispered something very disturbing; something I knew was not an idle threat.

"Cullen is mine, too and I promise you Bella if I ever see what I saw today on that porch, I will kill him. He will never even see me coming."

A quick shiver ran down my spine, but I knew he wasn't asking me to respond. Jasper made a point today and I knew there was nothing else that I could do but respect his wishes.

He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He striped the rest of my clothes off and turned the water on in the shower. He tenderly kissed my lips as he stroked my back. He was always the gentleman. My husband had returned. I could see it in his eyes.

"Why don't you get in there and relax for a bit?" He suggested.

"Will you join me?" I couldn't stand to be a way from him, not even while I showered.

"Is that what you want?" He was afraid that I was upset with him. I felt that.

I took his hand and led him through the glass doors. He stood with his back against the hot stream of water blocking the harsh spray from my face. I reached up to stroke his face. He leaned into my hand and as we touched I focused all of energy on letting him feel just how much I needed and wanted him. He was my life.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean for it to go down that way." I felt his guilt, but trust me he had nothing to feel remorseful about.

"I'm not complaining." I smiled. "Actually I think I was begging for it."

"You know I would never force myself on you, right?" He was letting me know that he wasn't Edward. I felt his shame.

"Jasper, you are my husband and I will always give myself to you. Please don't feel like you violated me in any way. I know if I would have said stop you would have." I ran my fingers through his wet hair and looked into his eyes. I needed him to see that I was fine with what had just happened.

"I love you Bella, but I can't take much more of this." He grabbed the body wash and poured some on his hand. His actions were so tender as he went about the task of cleaning me; taking care of my needs was like second nature to him "Seeing the two of you this afternoon just about did me in. I took off and for a brief second I wasn't sure I was coming back."

"You were going to leave me?" I panicked. "But, I told you I don't want Edward. I chose you." It wasn't until he spoke those words did I realize what I was doing to him. I was forcing him to leave.

He turned us around so that the water could rinse me off. "I know that, Bella, but circumstances have changed and he isn't making this easy. I can feel how much he loves you and this baby. How do I know that he won't convince you that he is what you want?"

"When you read my emotions do I reciprocate that love?" That was the easiest way for him to see who I wanted.

"Not in the same way he does, but I know that you still love him and that is extremely hard for me to accept." I could feel his honesty. "After what he did to you I don't see how you can forgive him."

"I told you today that I feel compelled to forgive him. I don't know if it has to do with the fact that I can feel his emotions or that Cullen seems to push me in his direction but I've made up my mind and I don't want to waste time and energy holding a grudge. Can you please just accept that and trust that it is you I want." I needed to start focusing on my husband; that was very obvious.

"I can accept that you have forgiven him, but I won't allow the two of you to spend time together or have him get any closer to Cullen. If you say that it is me you want I believe that. And, if Edward turns out to be his father you have to make a decision and stick to it. All three of us are not going to raise him together."

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waste and began to dry me off. He wrapped me in an oversized towel and carried me back out to the bedroom. He put us in the bed and pulled me into his chest. I could feel how much I had hurt him today.

"Bella, I didn't want to be that husband. The one that tells you want you can do and who you can be with, but under the circumstances I don't think I have a choice. I have to insist that you keep your distance from him."

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I truly was. "And not just for today, but when I lied and said that I slept with Edward. I was wrong and I see that so much more clearly now. But, honestly Jasper how do you go about feeling everyone's emotions all of the time and not feel so compelled to make it right?"

He laughed. "Years and years of practice. Don't get me wrong; when you are hurting I always want to make it right for you, but as for everyone else I try to block it out and help when it is necessary. I know this is hard for you darlin' and I will try to help you work on that new power. I know it's not easy being and empath especially now with all that has happened around here, but I will try to teach you how to control it."

"Thank you. I will do what you have asked me to do. I will stay away from Edward and respect your wishes. Actually, I had already made up my mind to do that before you came in her and went all dominant on me." I giggled.

He pulled me closer to him. "I think you liked that side of me."

More than I was willing to admit. Images of blindfolds, ropes and other paraphernalia danced in my head. I felt so completely safe with this man that I would be willing to play anyway he wanted. Oh, a riding crop!

He must have felt my lust spike. "What is going on in that head naughty girl?"

I blurted it out before I lost my nerve. "I think I might want to explore those possibilities sometime after Cullen is born and things go back to normal." I blushed.

"Were we ever normal?" He asked.

"Well, at least when I feel like a vampire again you will be able to take me any way you want."

"I think I might be able to accommodate your submissive side if that's what you really want." He shot me a wicked grin.

"It's a good thing we will have a house full of babysitters." I said as more desire shot through me.

"Bella? I felt that."

"What are you going to do about it, sir?" I giggled.

He flipped me over so that I was on my back and he was menacingly hovering over me. "We just showered." He reminded me.

"We can do it again later and this time I want to wash you." I pulled him down to my mouth as I freed the towel from his waist. I wanted to play with my dominant husband again.

"I love you, Bella Whitlock, no matter what."

"I love you, too."

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
